bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Abirama Redder
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = August 19''Bleach'' Official Character Book UNMASKED, character file 94 | gender = Male | height = 183 cm (6'0") | weight = 92 kg (202 lbs.) | previous affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army | previous occupation = Arrancar #22, Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción | previous team = Fracción | previous partner = Baraggan Louisenbairn, Choe Neng Poww, Findorr Calius , Ggio Vega, Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Nirgge Parduoc | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Águila | manga debut = Volume 37, Chapter 318 | anime debut = Episode 203 | video game debut = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japanese voice = Kazunari Tanaka | english voice = Benjamin Diskin | spanish voice = }} is the 22nd Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Baraggan Louisenbairn's six Fracción. Appearance Unlike other Arrancar, he does not wear a jacket, which exposes the numerous red tattoos across his chest. Instead he wears two sleeves on his wrists, hakama, a Breechcloth; all of which like other Arrancar's clothing are white, and a black sash around his waist. His overall appearance, mannerisms, and battle style are highly reminiscent to that of a Native American Brave's; releasing his Zanpakutō emphasizes this resemblance more clearly. He has long black hair and the remains of his Hollow mask takes the form of a beak like helmet atop his head. His Hollow hole is not visible and he has dark gold eyes. Personality He is extremely violent, impulsive, rude and impatient. Before engaging in battle he performs a "ritual" which consists of him screaming all the things he is going to do to his opponent, while demanding they do the same as a way to psyche each other out. He becomes quite annoyed if they don't do the same and he will angrily and, comically, scold them.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, pages 15-16 Like his fellow Fracción, he holds his master Baraggan in high regard and refers to him as "his majesty".Bleach manga; Chapter 319, page 16 He has far less restraint than any other Arrancar seen so far, demonstrated when he released his Zanpakutō immediately, without launching even a single attack prior.Bleach manga; Chapter 320, pages 3-4 Plot Fake Karakura Town arc Abirama arrives with Baraggan and his other Fracción in the Fake Karakura Town in order to aid Sōsuke Aizen in his plans.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, pages 10-11 After Yamamoto traps Aizen, Gin and Tōsen in his flames, Baraggan snaps his fingers and Abirama and the other Fracción bring him his throne.Bleach; manga; Chapter 318, page 9 After discovering the four pillars that are keeping the real Karakura Town in Soul Society, Baraggan sends four members of his Fracción to a different pillar to destroy them, stating that if they are going to guard them using ants he'll just have to send dragons to crush them. Abirama is sent to do battle with Izuru Kira.Bleach manga; Chapter 319 Before engaging in battle, Abirama performs his "ritual", which Izuru declines to partake in, greatly annoying Abirama. After he discovers Izuru once served under Gin Ichimaru, Abirama taunts him and says that he is not surprised Gin betrayed Soul Society because Izuru is such a coward. But before he could finish the sentence, Izuru angrily slashes his cheek. Abirama is satisfied with Izuru's reaction so much that he pulls out his Zanpakutō and releases it.Bleach manga; Chapter 320, pages 2-5 In the ensuing battle, Avarima held the upper hand due to his Resurrección's abilities, being able to fly and fight at a distance while Izuru's attacks only work in close combat. Avarima felt himself superior in the battle and this overconfidence allowed him to fall in to Izuru's trap by getting close enough to be caught by Wabisuke. With all of his wings having become too heavy for him to even stand up, Izuru displays how Wabisuke is able to slice an opponent and beheads him, explaining that war is 'depressing' and that there is 'nothing exciting about it', in stark contrast to Abirama who believed war to be 'fun and honorable'.''Bleach manga; Chapter 322-324 Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Power: Being an Arrancar as well as a Fraccion, Abirama has undoubtedly a high level of spirit energy. His reiatsu is red-orange in color. Zanpakutō . Its sealed form is a standard-sized red katana with an oval-shaped guard with a protrusion on four sides. *'Resurrección': Its release command is . In his released form, he transforms into a humanoid bird, he has an white eagle's head (with the inside of his beak his mouth is visible) with black streaks running down it, his black hair extends to an extensive length. His body is covered in red feathers and his arms and feet become bird-like with sharp talons, as well as large bird-wings from his back, and his chest is left exposed and covered in various tattoo markings.Bleach manga; Chapter 320, pages 3-5 :Resurrección Special Ability: When transformed, his speed and strength increases considerably. thumb|right|190px|Abirama's Devorar Pluma used in his Invigorated Form :* : The wings can shoot feathers, but unlike normal feathers, these are as heavy as steel and can regenerate rapidly after being tossed. He can fire them with extreme accuracy, be it directly at the target or the surrounding area. They are strong enough to pierce through building structures with ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 323 :* : ability to ward off attacks with a flap of his wing, dissipating the attack or blocking it.Bleach manga; Chapter 323, page 8 :* : He also has an additional ability to split his wings into two pairs for increased maneuverability, this is triggered when he slices along his chest tattoos with his talons to draw spiritual energized blood, allowing for the alteration. This also gains him a more intricate and detailed mask. His strength increases even further allowing him to shrug off the effects of possessing considerably more weight then his wings normally have on their own.Bleach manga; Chapter 323 Quotes *(The "ritual") "Whoa! Gonna hit you, gonna hit you! Gonna kill you!" References Navigation de:Avirama Redder es:Avirama Redder fr:Avirama Redder Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Male Category:Numeros